


Run Time

by GoogamooGirloftheWeek



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dysfunctional Family Feels, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Introspection, Light Angst, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Post MKX, Reconciliation, awkward family dynamics, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoogamooGirloftheWeek/pseuds/GoogamooGirloftheWeek
Summary: Sonya doesn't care. She doesn't. But Johnny almost died; would it kill him to answer her texts? Don't answer that. She's already on her way over.Cage Family-centric... whatever this even is, set very shortly after the ending of MKX. In which the general worries but can't exactly admit it to herself, her ex-husband, or their daughter.
Relationships: Sonya Blade & Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade/Johnny Cage
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Run Time

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me; just cross-posting old crap as I simultaneously upload new crap. This has been on my ff net account for years and looking back, I don't totally hate it. Some Sonya introspection, at least as much Cassie n Johnny fluff, and what I hope are appropriately bittersweet post MKX story feels. I have also totally gone off-books as to what one of Johnny's movies was about.  
> Since this was originally written probably MINUTES after I beat MKX, it obviously features Cassie's MKX aesthetic, rank, and characterization.  
> My shit title refers to movie run times. :)  
> Credit to Mazzie May for lots of brainstorming on this and MK in general, back in the day.

Sonya's _not_ worried about Johnny. She's just making sure he isn't dead. He was hurt pretty badly, after all. They all got knocked around in the battle to stop Shinnok's rise, but he got the worst of it, this time.

She wouldn't be here at all, if either he or Cassie would respond to her texts. Things haven't been quite as strained between the three of them, so a tiny part of her thinks it might not just be out of spite, this time.

It's not like Johnny to ignore her. He always responds. He's usually the one messaging her. Cassie's more of a read-and-don't-reply type.

These texts haven't been read at all.

_Are you awake?_

Followed by:

_Have you eaten?_

Then:

_Did you take your meds?_

And, finally:

_How many did you take?_

All messages delivered. None read.

_Cassie. Go check on your father. He's not answering his texts._

Message delivered. Not read.

After ignoring it as long as she can, Sonya speeds the whole way to Johnny's condo… Where she stands fuming at his side door. She forces herself to cool off; he _could_ be sleeping.

So she sends one last text before letting herself in. Passing through the kitchen, she notes that everything seems to be okay.

There's a faint noise coming from the living room—the TV, most likely.

Sonya makes her approach as quietly as possible. She can't help it; it's habit.

Johnny's on the couch, and just as she surmised, there's a movie playing on that gigantic TV of his. One of several. Two smartphones sit on the coffee table. So he has to know someone's been trying to get a hold of him and just didn't give a crap. As far as why he didn't care and who the other phone belongs to...

A female is visible, seated to his right. She's not sitting especially close to Johnny, but... Short blonde hair, bare legs. So she's wearing shorts, or a short skirt. Oh, and she's barefoot. The rest of her body and her face are obscured, blocked by Johnny's frame.

She's probably half his age, if the picture Cassie paints of his love life is anywhere near true. Sometimes Sonya wonders if her daughter isn't just making up imaginary girlfriends for Johnny to piss _her_ off. Or if he's just that good at playing clueless when Sonya's around and the subject comes up.

Either way, Sonya's got a _real_ question that warrants answering.

"No wonder you weren't replying to my texts. A little get well present for yourself, Johnny?" Sonya can't help but mock.

"Sonya?"

"Johnny."

"Mom?"

" _Cassie?"_

"Pause." Johnny reaches for the remote control and winces. He's _okay_ , but he's not _well_ yet. It serves as proof he's not advertising the worst of his wounds. The ones on the surface are just that, and they'll fade long before the ache inside does.

Cassie's snatching the remote away from her father with one hand, and halfheartedly shoving him back with the other. "Sit. I got it." Then, to Sonya, "Who did you think I was? _Eww_ , mom. Seriously."

Realization strikes Johnny a second later. "Oh, come on!"

"I didn't know it was Cassie." Sonya looks to her daughter. "I didn't recognize you with your hair down."

"Did you just admit you didn't recognize your own daughter?" Cassie's doing well to sound terribly offended.

"Poor vantage point. My view was obstructed, by—" Sonya makes a vague gesture toward Johnny.

"My impressive physique, I know. And I'm beyond flattered you think I've got this harem of gorgeous young women on speed dial… Although, _why_ _do_ you always think I'm with a woman?"

"So…!" Cassie's awfully quick to interject and steer the conversation back on course. "What are you doing here, for real?"

The movie is still paused and Sonya's got _three_ Cages staring her down. Johnny, Cassie, and the ghost of Johnny, freeze-framed, circa… sometime when _they_ were as close to happy as they ever were.

"Check your messages once in a while, Sergeant."

The youngest Cage groans. "You did not come all the way over here to give me shit about not replying to your messages."

"No, I did not. I didn't even know you were here. Or that _you_ _were_ _you_ , remember?" Sonya looks to her ex-husband. " _Johnny_."

He's rightfully wary when he asks, "…Yeah?"

"You could stand to do the same."

"You were trying to get a hold of both of us?" Johnny's the one asking.

Followed immediately by Cassie. "What for?"

"It's not important now," Sonya insists, knowing instantly that her tone is too firm to be believed. A dead giveaway when someone's trying too hard.

Of course Johnny's not so tired, or weak, or medicated he doesn't notice. So, it's not terribly surprising when he protests, "It must be important if you came all the way here."

Cassie is reaching for both smartphones on the coffee table, eyeing Sonya as she does. Keeps hold of one and hands the other to Johnny.

 _Little late for that_ , Sonya thinks.

A moment later, Johnny glances up from his phone, absolutely beaming. Sonya pretends it isn't a relief to see some color—some life—in his eyes. It helps distract from the dark circles _under_ them, and the still-healing sores and burns on his face and neck.

"You were _worried_! Look at that, Cass! The _g_ _eneral_ still carries a torch for me after all."

Sonya attempts to brush it off, dismiss the concern, and any other feelings that may have come along for the ride. "Now that I know you aren't dead, I'm gonna go."

Cassie's pulling her hair back now, but manages a nod.

Johnny, however, says, "Or you could stay…?"

Sonya shakes her head. "That's alright."

"Interrupting a movie is rude. Interrupting a movie and _then_ walking out in the middle... You kinda owe it to us to stay until the end." Johnny's tone is joking, but there's something deeper about what he's saying.

"Depends on the movie," Sonya mutters, with a sigh.

It's Cassie who responds, and way too cheerfully, "Every Dog Has Its Day!"

Sonya already knows, by the moment Cassie paused on, that it's one of Johnny's movies. Now she knows which one. The title, at least. She rolls her eyes. "A classic, I'm sure."

Sonya's never sat down and seen the movie from start to finish, and today will be no different. But she's probably seen it all, piece by piece, over the years, without realizing it. It was the one where Johnny was paired with a German Shepherd. They were... spies... or government agents or... something. After the mob. Or the cartel. Or aliens. One of the three. All of the three.

Cassie smiles. A wide, toothy grin, and she looks so happy. "We always watched it when I was sick, as a kid. Remember when I had the whole thing memorized?"

...No.

Johnny deadpans, "...Yes."

"And remember how I always wanted to _play_ Every Dog Has Its Day? And be Agent Frisco."

...No.

"...Yes."

"You're Agent Donaldson. I wasn't gonna take your part."

"You just wanted an excuse to hang your head out of the car like a dog whenever we went anywhere."

"That, too."

As much as she hates to interrupt, Sonya asks, "So, this was the movie you watched when you were sick?"

Cassie nods. "Always made me better."

Johnny's the 'sick' one here. Sort of. So, why are they watching _Cassie's_ childhood feel-good movie? Why's she giving him _her_ placebo?

Because she's _not_. Johnny's doing exactly what he must've done back then. They're watching this stupid movie for _her_.

Suddenly, it's as if _Sonya's_ watching another movie entirely.

From roughly 15 years ago. About a father and his little girl. He's good looking, charming, popular, and he knows it. Acts that way with everyone, too. Everyone but her, his little girl. She's gorgeous, or she will be. The kind of cute you can tell will become pretty. Big, bright eyes, always laughing when she's with him, and won't sit still for a second, unless you make it worth her while to even consider slowing down.

Then the scene changes. It's still just the father and daughter, although Sonya knows there should be a mother around there somewhere. Call her camera shy.

_Hah._

The father is as charming and handsome as before, the girl just as cute and bright-eyed. But his face is softened with a sort of gentleness Sonya's not sure she's seeing right, and the girl's cheeks are flushed with fever.

She's wrapped in a fuzzy pink fleece blanket, resting her head on his lap, and they're watching a movie together. Her favorite. The one he knows will make her feel better. And even when she's fallen asleep, he doesn't shut the movie off, or get up and carry her off to bed, for risk of disturbing her.

Sonya's forced back from a memory she doesn't really have, by Cassie asking, "So, we ready to unpause? Mom? Staying, or are you bailing?"

Sonya shakes her head, and is surprised by the soft tone of her own voice, as well as her reply. "Yes."

"To which?"

"Unpause."

Sonya slowly sits down, next to Cassie, sandwiching her daughter between herself and Johnny. Cassie has plenty of room, and she's always made her side pretty clear, anyway.

Cassie looks over at Sonya, sternly, remote control in hand. She flicks her wrist a couple of times. "I should probably fill you in on what you've missed."

Secret agent, dog partner, drug dealing gangster aliens. "I think I can manage. I don't want to hold you two up."

"I don't mind. Don't kick a gift horse in the mouth."

"That's _look_ , Cassie."

"You haven't missed that much. And kick is way better."

It's then when Johnny chimes in. "How about," he gently slides the remote from Cassie's hand, "we start over?"

By the look he's giving Sonya, she knows he's talking about a lot more than a movie.

Cassie's tentative echoing of, "Start over?" confirms she senses it, too. A moment later, her voice is just as hushed as she calls out, "Mom?"

Before Sonya can respond, Johnny is adding to his original question, with, " _If_ you think there's time, of course."

Sonya swallows, and replies, "I think so."

**Author's Note:**

> Every Dog Has Its Day is totally about Johnny being a government agent with a German Shepherd for a partner. (It's not. It was actually the movie Johnny and Sonya made together in one of the old/original canon comics. No dogs were involved. Le sigh.)


End file.
